


Blood, Sex and Frustration

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname/Yuuki/Zero. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sex and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters don't belong to me*
> 
> ~For Liz~

* * *

The boy with the short, straight, silver hair and lilac eyes, watched with longing plain on his pale, face. The boy beside him, with the same paper-white pallor, gazed with a predatory look in his chocolate brown eyes; his tousled, brunette hair curled around his ears.

"Yuuki…" Zero breathed, his voice thick with want. The girl in question stood before them, where they lay on a king-sized bed. Her velvet, sapphire dress was in a heap on the floor and she was in the process of painfully, slowly- at least to the waiting boys- removing her black, silk stockings. Kaname and Zero were down to their boxers, although the latter still had on his school shirt, which was unbuttoned and exposing a strip of smooth, toned skin.

"My precious one…" Kaname murmured, transfixed on the small girl with the messy, brown hair around her shoulders and the large, round, brown eyes. Her creamy legs were now completely bare and the two boys were practically buzzing with anticipation. Yuuki flung her frilly, pink undies at her impatient lovers; Kaname caught them out of the air, burying his nose in the soft fabric. His lips lifted into a crooked smile as the girl tossed her matching bra aside and approached the bed. Zeros lips parted as his eyes took in the naked body he wanted the most. Kaname's eyes raked his betrothed, lazily; Yuuki climbed onto the bed and into Zero's lap. The silver haired boy smirked sideways at the brunette, but Kaname simply took up trailing kisses from Yuuki's shoulder to the back of her neck. Zero gratefully took the girls mouth, running his tongue over her teeth and along the roof of the first of her two, wet caverns. She moaned at both sensations she was experiencing and began gyrating against Zero's bulge. He gripped her thighs, releasing his own noise of pleasure, as Kaname swiped his tongue all the way up the girl's spine.

"Ohh, Kaname-sama…" Yuuki shuddered as her hip movements got a little faster. Zero stuck his index finger in his mouth before he reached down and slid it into the brown haired girl's vagina. She gasped, instantly adjusting to move in time with his strokes. Kaname was behind her, arms wrapped around her and caressing her breasts. He sunk his fangs in then, drawing blood that trailed down her torso, over her left nipple. Zero immediately took up suckling it, swallowing the red liquid that covered her breast. He added another finger to her hot, slick hole, listening to her lustful sighs and moans. Yuuki fisted his silver locks with one hand, keeping his face there and his lips, teeth and tongue on her tender, nipple. While Kaname continued drinking from her neck, her free hand moved behind her and slipped into his underwear. An animalistic groan was only partially muffled as he swiftly started rubbing his erection against her hand. Zero pulled his fingers out of her, shoving his boxers down hastily, before drawing her back to him; his lilac eyes silently, begged her to mount him, fuck him. She was about to comply when Kaname's arms tightened around her.

"Have you forgotten the rules, Yuuki?" she whimpered a moment and then simply ducked her head down and drew Zero's penis into her mouth, instead. He lay back, revelling in the feel of her tongue swirling around the head of his member. Kaname spread her legs as she went to work on the silver haired boy, who was now bucking his hips slightly. He didn't bother fingering her himself, just pushed right in and moaned in response to the tell-tell signs of her excitement. Her gasps and other noises vibrated against Zero's manhood, as she arched back momentarily. Kaname went steady at first, but soon enough he was pounding into her, hands fastening on her waist. All the jostling made sucking Zero off a task, and she tried not to gag on the huge, throbbing cock, as another slammed repeatedly, into her, sending tingles through her body.

"Oh god, Yuuki…" Zero heard himself say, voice ragged and pitching slightly higher than usual.

"Oh, yes…good girl, mnm, that's right…" Kaname managed between breaths, on the opposite side. And then he was hitting it- that most perfect place within her, which sent heavy waves of satisfaction through her.

"Ahh…ohh!...Kaname-sama!"

* * *

And then the dream evaporated, leaving Yuuki flushed and sweaty and turned on. She pounded her fist down on the mattress and screeched quietly in frustration.

_'Well there goes my free climax,'_

* * *

 


End file.
